nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenan
Kenan & Kel was a live action comedy television show which aired on Nickelodeon between August 1996 and April 2000 for a total of 61 episodes. One full-length TV movie was created, titled Two Heads are Better than None. Laurel and Hardy are considered a major influence in the show. The idea for the show came from Brian Robbins, who thought that Kenan & Kel had good chemistry on All That. The opening song of the show was performed by the rapper Coolio. Characters Kenan Rockmore (played by Kenan Thompson): Kenan is Kel's best friend. Kenan is very smart but he can't seem to ever get his homework on time because he's either baking up a scheme like making the grocery shop he works into a nightclub or telling everybody Kel has ESP. Either way, he's a good kid who gets on his boss's nerves. Kel Kimble (played by Kel Mitchell): Kel is Kenan's best friend. Kel is just a regular teen who loves orange soda with a passion. Since he has rich and busy scientists as parents, he visits and dwells in Kenan's house very often. He gives Kenan's father a very hard time by accidentally injuring him most of his visits. Kel might resist following Kenan's schemes but he still does, like climbing the Sears Tower and more. Deep down inside, Kel is a cool, peculiar teenager with his own ideas. His father is a Rocket Scientist and his mother is a brain surgeon, which raises the question of why Kel seems to be so, for lack of a better word, stupid. Kyra Rockmore (played by Vanessa Baden): Kyra is Kenan's sister. Kyra is also deeply in love with Kenan's best friend, Kel. Kyra's biggest mission is telling on her brother Kenan. Her one true Kryptonite is her love for Kel. Roger Rockmore (played by Ken Foree): Roger is the father of Kenan and Kyra. Roger has to deal with Kel's daily visits. He always has to be on the watch for Kel. Roger is very short tempered, especially with Kel. Sheryl Rockmore (played by Teal Marchande): Sheryl is mother of Kenan and Kyra. Sheryl is very sweet, but she always seem to know what Kenan and Kel are up to. She's also much more patient with Kel than her husband is. Sheryl is much more of a listener than a punisher; she'd rather talk out problems with Kenan than punish him. Chris Potter (played by Dan Frischman): Chris is the owner of the Rigby's grocery store and Kenan's boss. While he and Kenan and Kel have some similar interests, Chris' main causes of trouble are the two of them. Cast/Crew members Among the notable cast and crew members are directors Ken Ceizler and Kim Fields and writers Amy Berg (1998-1999) and Nick Cannon. Episodes Awards and Nominations 1999 - Directors Guild of America, USA nominated Howard Storm for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs for the episode "Haven't Got Time for the Paint". 1999/2000 - Image Awards nominated Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson for Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special Famous Quotations Kenan: Who loves orange soda? Kel: K-K-K-Kel loves orange soda! Kenan: Is it true? Kel: Mm-hmm! I do! I do, I do, I do-oooh! At the end of every episode, a discussion following this template takes place: Kenan: Kel, grab (At this point, Kenan lists several items, usually with no logical relation, such as a cow, a sandbag, a television and a pound of butter) and meet me at the (Kenan names a random location). Now come on, (some weird nickname e.g. Slappy)! Kel: But where do I find those things? (Kel then makes several complaints regarding the items). Awww, here it goes! Kenan: WHY!?! Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:TEENick